


Andrius

by Amydiddle



Series: Short Stories: 2P LietPol [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Insanity, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen eventually, it was a storm waiting to be broken from the day that Lithuania had showed back up into his life. The smiles, the self-belief that all was fine; that nothing had changed and the incidents that happened before were just nightmares lost to time...</p>
<p>But are things different this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrius

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of my blog's characters: scars-and-scarves.tumblr.com
> 
> Flawiusz: Poland  
> Andrius: Lithuania

It was bound to happen eventually, it was a storm waiting to be broken from the day that Lithuania had showed back up into his life. The smiles, the self-belief that all was fine; that nothing had changed and the incidents that happened before were just nightmares lost to time.

Flawiusz knew better, eventually Lithuania would snap from an unseen force and pain was the only thing that would follow. In the past the Pole had left before that would happen, would fight back, or just give in and see if the man would go through with something so many others had been successful at.

The pain that split through his skull as his head hit the wall of the barn wasn’t enough for him to tell which direction this fight would need. Having come in here was a mistake; some delusional thought brought about from drinking the night before that had made him think that maybe having a conversation with the man would be enough to put the past behind them both.

All he could think as words were shouted at him was what a fool he was. He didn't flinch when hands holding tightly onto the scarf around his neck pulled him away from the wall to face his attacker. 

“Litwa, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down!?! That is all you can say to me!?! After everything, everything you have done and you tell ME to calm down!”

Laughter bubbled from the taller man as he slammed the blond back against the wall, not even caring about the sound he heard, “You tell me to calm down, I am as calm as ever. I understand now, you never really cared. It was all a game to you.”

His face twisted into a terrifying scowl, hand moving from clutching the red material to yanking on it so it tightening around the scarred neck it hid from view. The Polish man’s eyes widening as he hurried to struggle out of the scarf, barely having time to catching his breath before he hurried to duck under Andrius' arms and make a run for it.

It would be safer in the house, to lock the doors and plan an escape; maybe get over himself and call Feliks and tell him to come home quickly to help. He couldn't bring himself to look back at the brunet as he hurried out of the barn and back towards the house, cringing when he heard the shout. What was back there was not Andrius, he tried to rationalize with his brain. He was being chased by a monster. 

“Flawiusz! I am not done talking to you!”

“Leave me alone! I came to reason with you, but you are clearly not going to listen!” The few seconds the Pole took to shout those words were his downfall, his feet stumbling as he fell to the ground giving the Lithuanian time to catch up and drag him up by his hair.

“Don’t run when I am talking!” The grip became painful as he shook the Pole, dropping him as fast as he had grabbed him.

Andrius kneeling on the muddy ground and taking hold of the shirt instead.

“As I was saying, your actions just prove me true. You never cared, you helped this; you made me what I am.”

“Andrius let go of me,” Flawiusz gritted out, turning his head away from the words as if that was enough to block them. His hands working on trying to pry the fingers off the shirt and get to some form of safety.

The Lithuanian only grabbing a hand and twisting it painfully, sneering when the blond didn’t make a sound of pain even when he pinned it behind the blond’s back and dragged him back up to his feet by the arm. Flawiuszs's face was as emotionless as a stone; the Lithuanian's grip holding tightly over where a pulse should be but there was nothing. The heart in the brunet's own chest beating frantically. 

“I do hate fighting with you, dear," the Lithuanian nation muttered quietly into Flawiusz' ear. The grip became tighter as he held the Pole up, “But this conversation was inevitable, I mean, a tortured mind can only go on so long before…”

A snap rang out into the evening sky, the Lithuanian’s hand having moved fast as he twisted the arm more. The blond crying out at the surprised feeling of pain as his bones gave into the pressure.

“Snapping,” the brown haired man whispered the word, a cruel smile on his face as he let go of the broken arm and pushed the Pole back down into the earth. Kicking his side before had time to get up or recover from the fall.

“Poor Flawiusz, always finding yourself in the mud or the dirt. Left behind by everyone you ever cared about, if you even did care about them,” the Lithuanian taunted, moving and grabbing the Pole’s face. Carefully tracing the x shaped scar near the left corner of his mouth. 

“You know what I think, Flaw?” The Lithuanian’s voice was soft, barely a whisper. His face leaning into the other’s as if going in for a kiss, the hand holding the Pole’s face said differently as the nails dug into the flesh.

“I think you were heartless before I took it.”

Seeing how the blond tried to break free from the grasp made the taller man laugh, the hand only tightening the grip harder as the other brought in a punch to the face. The feelings the Lithuanian was harboring coming out in violent ways now as Flaw tried desperate attempts to get away; get back inside away from him.

Each kick or punch or hit would echo loudly the in the brown haired man’s mind, bringing a feeling of desperation to stop but also a glee that all his suffering the Pole would now feel. Those sleepless night being reminded of his failure being put into physical pain; the crushing pain of loss now in a physical form of bruises and blood on the scarred man’s body. 

The dance was set, Andrius would snap eventually and Flawiusz would always try be there to get the brunt of it. Taking in every word, feeling the pain that this man must have felt for so long; every kick, punch, and bruise weren’t worth it but it still happened.

As much as the blond tried to get away, tried his best to block the attacks he kind of felt that today might actually be the day. The day Lithuania got his wish, his hatred finally going as far as killing him.

The punch’s suddenly stopped and the man towered over him, breathing heavily. All Flaw could smell was blood, everything hurting with every breath he took. The burst of insanity seeming to be dying as they stared at each other.

“I just wanted to be happy,” Andrius muttered, “I wanted you…you to be…”

The darker haired man clutched his head, fingernails digging into the scalp as he tried to fight off some unknown force. Legs giving out from under him as he fell to the ground and grit his teeth in pain.

“I just…I want…Flaw please…”

The blond moved as much as he dared, everything was aching and hurting; his eyes watching the other man with fear and confusion. This had never happened before, this was something new and he didn’t know how to react. Just as he was starting to sit up hands wrapped around his throat and pushing him back down hard, squeezing and blocking air from getting through.

A crazed shine glowing bright in Andrius’ eyes as he stared down at his victim but something else was hidden behind that gleam. A feeling probably like guilt and fear, most likely it was desperation. What the man was desperate for was the least amount of worry at the moment though. 

Flawiusz struggled against the hands; the broken arm laying uselessly as the other one scratches desperately to get the hands off him. He felt tears starting to appear at the corner of his eyes as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs.

“Andrius….”

The word was strangled as the pressure was increased more, Andrius’ crazed smile turning into a scowl. Flawiusz was still struggling; he was still staring up at him with wide eyes behind the growing bruises and blood. He could see the glint of tears starting to pool in the dull color and it was making him angry. 

“Andi…please…”

Flawiusz clawed at the hands as if that was the secret to get them off his throat, staring up at the other man in fear. This was going too far, the thought of dying again and the lack of air surging adrenaline through his veins. He didn’t want to die again, he couldn’t die again. He didn't want to go back under ground, he thought he had made peace with dying by Andrius' hand but now that the moment was here he wanted to fight for life. 

“Andi please! Stop!”

Flaw’s hand locked tightly around the other’s wrist, trying to pull him off as the lack of oxygen made his chocked words sound dead. Tears were freely falling now, and just as the black dots danced in the man’s vision, almost consuming him with their lure, the Lithuanian let go and stumbled back. The crazed look gone and only one of fear as he watched the blond cough and sputter to get in the night air. 

Andrius could only shake and stare as he watched Flawiusz regain breath, his own hands shaking as he thought on what he had been doing. Closing his eyes when the Polish man rolled onto his side and spit up blood.

“Oh God…” Andrius buried his hands in his messy hair, trying to chase away the voice that was taunting him and echoing in his mind. Telling him to finish the job; that Flaw now hated him more, that the happy ending was over. That he was a murder. 

“Shut up, shut up…” He almost killed him, he actually got so close the snuffing out the life he had at one point tried so hard to protect. Andrius was so lost in thought the barely felt the arms that wrapped around him, or the face burying itself into his shoulder.

“Andrius…”

His name from another voice, a voice outside the confines of his mind, made him jump. The feeling of the embrace almost searing his skin when he saw who was clinging to him, the messy blond hair not hard to distinguish especially with the blood in it.

“Flawiusz stay away from me!” The man tried to push the Pole off as gently but instantly as he could. “I’m not…I’m not stable! I almost ki-”

“Killed me…I know. I was there.”

The remark that cut off the Lithuanian had him stunned into silence, the tone of the words was weak and shouldn’t have been full of the amount of humor that it had. Andrius could only stare at the man that was still holding onto him tightly.

“Then why are you-“

“Remember when, during the end of the Commonwealth, I would just crawl into your bed without a word.”

Andrius sat there silent, staring at the shadowed form of the Pole with confusion. He didn’t know where this was going. He had just tried to kill him and now Flaw wanted to talk about this when his voice sounded like he had just been strangled and he probably has a severe concussion? 

“That first time I did it was after a bad fight, Anastasia had witnessed it and you said you wouldn’t let me help you because you didn’t want me hurt. That night you had said I would be allowed to help, that I was right.”

The memory slowly faded back through the wall Andrius had built so long ago to stop them from being added to his grief. He nodded slowly, not saying a word, the point the Polish man was trying to get to was still far out of the Lithuanian’s reach but the voices in his mind were fading slowly. He was becoming grounded to that small memory; he could almost hear his hysteric laughter, smell the alcohol on Flaw. He could almost feel the small nation falling asleep on him after a promise was made. 

“Let me help now…I know I suck at helping and can’t do a lot, but let me help. Just as much as I think I can handle, not the amount you think I can handle…”

The Polish nation raised his head and looked at the Lithuanian, eyes a little swollen from either the hits or the crying, maybe even both. All Andrius could do was stare, the request still playing over in his head as loud as that memory he thought he had lost.

“Because, this isn’t just hurting you anymore. Not letting me help, and me refusing to help, is hurting me about twice as much…” A smirk passed over the blond’s bruised face, “literally.”

The dam broke seeing that familiar smirk and the Lithuanian pulled the Pole close, completing the half hug that Flawiusz had been giving him. Apologies spilling out of the Lithuanian’s mouth as he buried his face into the blond’s shoulder. Flawiusz just sat there and let him, hugging back with his good arm and not saying a word to let the man get all his feelings out. He let the taller man holding him keep him grounded and awake, the spikes of pain he was feeling being only a minor thing after what he had been through.

“I know, and I am sorry too,” he muttered.

A chocked sob escaped Andrius hearing those words, it wasn’t Flaw’s fault he had trouble letting go but he couldn’t voice those words. What he could voice sounded childish but held the meaning he needed.

“I miss you.”

“…I miss you too.”


End file.
